


Goin' Down

by methypinkman



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methypinkman/pseuds/methypinkman
Summary: Jesse desperately needs to get his grades up. No shortcut is too bad, especially when you actually kind of like it.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Totally Graduating High School... Dick!

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Breaking Bad or any of the characters and make no money from this. 
> 
> I'm a bit of an amateur when it comes to writing and uploads can be irregular, but I hope you enjoy.

"Alright, class, see you next week! And, oh, Pinkman... could you stay for a moment?"

Jesse sighed. He had never been the kind of person to understand all the details and big words of chemistry, unlike Walter White, his teacher, the biggest science nerd he had ever seen. Mr. White didn't take his bad grades and disinterest kindly and would always keep him after class to make him do extra work and try to motivate him, usually with no luck. Today was also one of those days. Walt walked up to Jesse's desk, grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Jesse. You know the semester is coming to an end, right?" Walt asked. "Your chemistry grade isn't going to be too good."

"Yeah... whatever." Jesse muttered.

"Look, I know you wanna pass high school. So I have a deal for you. I'll give you some extra help after each class to finish your-"

"Like suck your dick?" Jesse asked half-jokingly.

Walt was a bit blown away by his student's question. "E-excuse me?"

"Like, is this one of those things where you gotta fuck your teacher for extra credit?"

"Jesse, I am talking about getting your assignments done. You didn't even have your book with you today."

"Hey, not all learning comes from books." Jesse grinned.

"You know what, I'll see you next week." Mr. White said. "And have your school supplies with you."

Walt wanted him away from his classroom and fast. He walked back to his desk with a binder full of assignments from students covering his crotch as Jesse got up and left. The boy didn't even bring a backpack that day, Walt chuckled. Right after Jesse closed the door behind him, Walt unbuckled his belt. Fuck. He was a married man with kids, yet a sixteen year old boy suggesting to have sex, even as a joke... it turned him on. The workday was over, but he didn't go home until half an hour later... he was busy sitting at his desk, masturbating to the thought of actually doing Jesse right in the chemistry classroom. 

Jesse walked down the hall thinking about what he had just done. The amount of times Mr. White had kept him after class for private lessons had sparked some feelings in him too, and the boy hated it. To crush on someone three times his age, let alone a dude. But hey, if Mr. White actually agreed to fuck him for even a C... that would be two birds with one stone.


	2. Innocent High

Jesse woke up to the sound of his alarm. He snoozed for an hour more... causing him to have around fifteen minutes to get ready for school. He seriously considered skipping again, did he even have any important subjects today? Math, no.... English... Chemistry? Chemistry! Jesse jumped up from his bed and put his textbooks in his backpack, as he had been told last time. He grabbed a pair of baggy jeans from the floor and threw a big hoodie over his shoulders. Rushing downstairs was when it hit him: he was actually TRYING to make it in time for the bus. For fucking CHEMISTRY. For an old ass man who's like, sixty?

He brushed the slight shame in the back of his head off and headed for the kitchen. His parents were at work and had taken his little brother to school earlier, so there was no ready made breakfast. Again. That was fine, though, Jesse was running late anyway. He picked up a can of coke from the fridge, cracked it open and walked out of the front door. 

\-----

A few hours later Jesse was sitting in class. He sat in the back, mostly scrolling through his phone, ignoring whatever was going on in the front. The only thing he cared about was the bell ringing, allowing him to get the hell out of there. Jesse looked at his schedule again. It was lunchtime, after that he had two more classes left: chemistry and history. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the chemistry classroom, where Mr. White was already grading papers. Jesse sat down on the ground and sighed, he wasn't hungry and didn't have any money on him anyway.

"Pinkman?"

Jesse looked up. It was Mr. White.

"Wanna come inside? It would probably be more comfortable." Walt asked.

"Uh, sure."

"I'll just go and copy these papers first, you can go to your seat." Walt said, holding the door open for him. Jesse walked in and sat on his desk... front row, of course. He hated it, but Mr. White was just so stubborn and wouldn't let him slack off or sit anywhere else. A few minutes passed and Walt returned.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I'm not hungry. I brought my book, though."

”Great. I hope you can stay after class today, we’ve got lots of work to do.”

”I’ve got history. But sure, I’ll give you a quickie.”

Walt’s stomach dropped. He stared at the boy who had a grin on his face, waiting for the ’just kidding’. But it never came. He couldn’t help himself from thinking about all the things the two of them would do... throwing Jesse on his back on the desk, feeling that tight, most likely virginal ass around his throbbing cock-

”Oh my god. You’re hard.” Jesse chuckled. ”Really, Mr. White?”

Walt quickly walked over to the teacher’s desk and sat down. ”You know what Pinkman, why won’t you open the door and let the others in. Class is about to begin.”

———-

For the first time in a while Jesse actually stayed off of his phone. He watched Mr. White teach all the fancy things that he had no idea of, trying to understand all the complex words and formulas. Unsuccessfully, but it was the idea that count. Occasionally he’d make eye contact with him but each time Mr. White quickly looked away. At this point Jesse was sure of it. That man wanted him. 

”That’s it for today, remember to revise today’s topic!” Walt said as the students started gathering their belongings. Jesse stayed seated as everyone else got up and left. As soon as they were alone, Walt stood up and walked over to the window to close the blinds. He made sure the door was locked, then grabbed a chair and sat next to Jesse.

”So, you really wanna do some fuckin’ assignments, huh?” Jesse asked.

”No,” Walt replied with a grin on his face. ”We’re gonna do it your way.” 

”You really want me to-”

Walt placed his hand on Jesse’s thigh. ”I want you, Jesse. I want you.” 

Jesse stared at Mr. White nervously. He couldn’t even react properly before the older man cupped his face and brought their lips together. And man, did that turn him on. He didn’t resist, instead he pulled Walt deeper into the passionate kiss.

”Fuck, Mr. White...” Jesse moaned. ”I need you so bad.” 

Walt had barely even pulled out of the kiss before Jesse was on his lap, straddling his thighs. He held Jesse’s hips and began to kiss his neck, pulling him closer. Walt was hard... and so was Jesse. He rubbed himself against Walt’s erection, quietly moaning his name.

”A-are you sure you wanna do this?” Walt asked. Even though he was incredibly turned on by this young man he wasn’t trying to catch a case, especially when his lover was only sixteen.

”Mmh... fuck yeah..” Jesse mumbled, burying his face in Walt’s shoulder. He kissed his teacher’s neck, even starting to suck it in excitement.

”Hey! You know I can’t go home with hickeys on my neck!” Walt said, pulling Jesse off of him. ”I’m not a teenager, I can’t walk around with a purple neck.”

”Sorry, Mr. White.” Jesse apologized. ”I just... I was so excited and-”

”Shh.” Walt hushed, interrupting him with a quick but passionate kiss. ”You can suck something that isn’t my neck.”

Jesse licked his lips, reaching for the buckle of Walt’s belt. He got off his lap and got on his knees on the floor.

”You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Walt reminded, lowering his pants. 

”I do, Mr. White.” Jesse said, staring at Walt’s freshly exposed, rock hard cock. ”C-can I-”

”Yes, Jesse, yes,” Walt purred, ”Please.”

The nervous young boy reached for his cock. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly and carefully. Hoping everything he had seen in porn worked in real life too. The pleasure made Walt breathe heavier and tilt his head back with his eyes closed. He placed his hand on Jesse’s head, lightly grabbing his hair and pushing it down. Jesse got the hint that the fondling wasn’t enough. He stuck out his tongue, teasing the head of Walt’s cock.

”Oh my god, Jesse...” Walt cried out, ”You’re so good.”

Jesse’s tongue moved up and down on the shaft. Finally he decided to let Walt have more. He pressed his lips against the head of the cock and let it slide inside his mouth. Walt gasped as Jesse began to passionately suck on him. He held onto Jesse’s hair, pushing him lower and lower, making him gag.

”God, I’m so sorry... it felt so good and I got excited-” 

Jesse coughed. ”D-don’t worry about it, I’ve just never done this before...”

”I don’t care. Get back to work.”

It was obvious that Jesse was inexperienced and hadn’t probably done anything sexual to anyone other than himself, but it was still Jesse. A sixteen year old student of his, blowing him right in the classroom. Just that fact alone made it such a hot and erotic moment that Walt couldn’t take it much longer.

”Jesse... Jesse, I’m gonna...”

”W-wait, I don’t-”

Jesse quickly pulled the cock out of his mouth in fear of Mr. White getting mad at him for not wanting to swallow. He stroked him one more time, making Walt come all over his face. 

Walt looked down and pat Jesse’s head. ”Good boy, Jesse. Good boy.”

”So, how was it..?” Jesse asked nervously, cum dripping down his cheeks. 

”I think you get an A.” Walt said with a wide grin on his face. ”Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jesse glanced at the clock. His history lesson was almost over already, but he didn’t care. He preferred his current situation: having his chemistry teacher help him clean his face and passionately kiss him one more time before leaving. Walt hadn’t even properly touched him much, but being the virginal teenager that he was, he had still come into his underwear.


	3. Would you fuck me right on the desk? I'm feeling naughty.

Knock, knock, knock.

Walt turned to face the door. Hm. Probably Carmen, he thought as he walked up to the door. 

"Yo."

It was NOT Carmen. Walt stared at Jesse calmly standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here? You don't even have my classes today!" Walt hissed through his teeth. Although no one knew what happened the other day, he was afraid of being seen alone with Jesse. 

"I didn't wanna do math, yo. Shit's impossible. So I got bored and started thinking about you."

Walt looked around nervously and then quickly gestured Jesse to come inside. He locked the door behind him and rushed to close the blinds.

"You liked it, didn't you." Jesse said with a smug grin on his face. "Thanks for the C, yo. My mom didn't beat my ass for once."

"Well, you were good, so..." Walt muttered, walking towards the younger boy. He had missed him... and wanted him more than he'd like to admit. 

Jesse leaned against the teacher's desk and shoved his hands into the pockets of his oversized hoodie. He stared into Walt's eyes, knowing the both of them secretly wanted the same thing. Having no experience, though, Jesse had no idea what to do. He wanted to get his hands all over Mr. White but all he could do was just stand there. Staring, waiting. Walt felt the same way, except he was way too impatient to take it slow. He grabbed Jesse by his hips and pulled him close, going straight for his lips. Jesse didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He loved the force Mr. White kissed him with, the way he pulled his hips closer, forcing their hardening cocks to rub against each other through their pants. And man, did that turn him on. 

"Jesse. I want you so bad." Walt whispered, barely pulling away from the kiss. He licked his lips, breaking the thread of saliva connecting their mouths together.

"Then take me." Jesse said. 

And he did. He grabbed Jesse by his shoulders and pushed him on his back on the desk. Seeing the young boy just lying there... completely helpless and in his control...that made Walt go crazy. He couldn't help but pull the hoodie off of Jesse's shoulders and slide his hands under his T-shirt. Jesse was quite slim, but besides his ribs and hip bones, Walt could also feel his little abs.

"H-how far do you want to go this time..?" Jesse asked hesitantly.

Walt leaned in closer to him. "Very, very far..." he purred into his ear.

Jesse reached out for the buttons of Walt's shirt, then stopped again. "But... I've never, you know..."

"It's okay, I figured you'd be a virgin."

"No!" Jesse said defensively. "I'm not a virgin, I'm just not gay. Besides, I would't let YOU be my first."

Walt chuckled. "Is that why you're hard right now?"

"Shut up, bitch."

To be honest, Walt had never even thought about being with an another man, let alone a sixteen-year old student of his. But labels didn't matter at this point, Walt thought as he pulled Jesse's shirt off and tossed it on the floor, then repeating it with his own shirt. He looked down at Jesse's bare chest and licked his lips. Man. He was skinny and had more bones than muscles, but it was enough to make Walt horny as hell. 

"Is this okay?" Walt asked, sliding his fingers under the waistband of Jesse's jeans.

Jesse nodded. "Please. I need you so bad, Mr. White."

Jesse breathed heavier as Walt pulled his pants down, exposing his rock hard erection begging for touch. And when Walt finally wrapped his hand around it, oh GOD it felt good. He stroked it gently while enjoying the view of Jesse biting his lip to stay quiet. He was blushing... how cute. Walt didn't quite buy the whole "definitely not a virgin" stuff based on how touch-deprived Jesse seemed. He made sure to slow down early so his young lover wouldn't finish without any of the fun. 

"Are you sure you want this?" 

"Fuck yes, Mr. White... I'm so fucking horny."

"Sorry. It's just that I'm already fucking a minor and would hate to get a rape accusation on top of that..."

Jesse sighed. "As much as I want this, I'm not stupid enough to go and tell everyone I had my chemistry teacher's dick in my ass. Jesus."

"Is that what you want?" Walt asked curiously.

"J-just be gentle, okay?" 

Walt smiled. He dipped his index finger in his mouth and brought it up to Jesse's entrance. He teased the kid a little by rubbing around it at first, but finally pushed it inside slowly.

”How does it feel?” Walt asked, moving his finger back and forth.

”I-I don’t know. It’s so weird. So...ah!”

He moaned as Walt suddenly added a second finger. After three fit, only barely, he finally withdrew.

”Why’d you stop?” Jesse whined, his head still tilted back and his eyes closed.

”Fingers aren’t going to get me off.” Walt said. ”God, I really should.... uh, you don’t happen to have any... condoms... on you?”

”Why would I, you don’t even believe I’ve ever had sex. I’m clean, yo.”

”I just thought.. ah, fine.” Walt muttered, grabbing Jesse by his hips. ”Are you ready?”

The younger boy nodded. He felt Walt adjust himself and carefully push the tip of his cock inside him.

"Ah!" Jesse whined, grabbing the edges of the desk.

"Does it hurt, son?" Walt asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it just... it's just so big... keep going..."

Walt held Jesse's chin and lifted his head up to make eye contact. "It'll feel better soon, I promise."

Jesse nodded shyly and bit his lip as Walt slid deeper inside him. He whimpered in both pain and pleasure, taking the dick like a good boy. And as Mr. White had assured, soon the pain went away and all he could feel was intense pleasure overwhelming his little virgin body. Walt could see his enjoyment and ran his palm along Jesse’s thigh, all the way to his crotch. He wrapped his hand around the younger boy’s erect cock, not taking more than three or four strokes to make him burst.

”I-I’m sorry, Mr. White- I didn’t mean to... so soon...” 

Walt brought his finger up to Jesse's lips. ”Shh. It's okay. Just let me enjoy you a little longer."

Exactly what the kid wanted to hear. Despite reaching his climax already he didn't want the fun to be over yet. He wrapped his legs around Walt, which only seemed to excite the older man even harder. Walt breathed heavily as his thrusts grew faster and deeper. The setting wasn't too sexy nor safe, fucking a student on a desk in a classroom which probably had paper thin walls. But neither of them cared enough to mind. 

"Ah! Fuck me, Mr. White... fuck me!" Jesse moaned a little louder than he should have. Walt didn't bother shutting him up, though, those soft, high-pitched whimpers brought him an orgasmic feeling of power. Quite literally, since it didn't take him more than a few more seconds to reach his climax. Walt let out a low, quiet moan as he sunk his nails deeper into Jesse's hips. The insane pleasure hit him like a tidal wave, but that high was a short one. 

"Oh. Oh wow. Did you... uh, in me...?"

Walt stayed quiet. He pulled out and instantly rushed to get his pants back up. "Get dressed, Jesse. Get out."

"What?"

"This was a mistake." Walt sighed regretfully. 

"But you liked it." Jesse said in a teasing voice as he hopped down from the desk to get his clothes on. 

"It doesn't matter if I liked it or not. It was wrong."

"Jesus, why do you have to be such a dick about it?" 

"Just get out. You have classes to attend and I have ones to teach." Walt said in a firm voice.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you later."

"You won't."

"I think I will." Jesse said and gave Walt one more playful grin before closing the door behind him.


End file.
